So Far Away
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Songfic. I don't own inuyasha.


1_I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
Now I'm blaming you for everything  
_

I stood outside my house and looked at it. It seemed so different since the 4 years ago when I fell down that well. I didn't think it was possible to travel through time, it was a very skeptical subject for me back then. Funny now, isn't it? I look at my bedroom window and decide to go change into my feudal clothes so I can head into the past.

I've learned to accept that Inuyasha would never even think about me more than a shard detector, and that's when my heart started taking turns. My power somehow got stronger and I was able to control more of it. It was like when I got rid of love, power filled that space where love once was. And now that I look back, I think I like being this way more than the other.

I go inside the house and look around for mom, she's not here. I see the note on the fridge, she went to pick up Sota from soccer practice. I have been missing his games for a while now, maybe I can see them sometime. I walk into my bedroom and pull out my mini kimono. It's light blue with a floral pattern. I always thought the butterfly buttons were so kawii.

The sleeves flare out. I loved the way it felt against my skin and it was so easy to fight in. When I put the kimono on, I got out my pumps (High heels), so what if I go tromping around in the feudal era? I can still look hot. I smirk evilly in the mirror at myself. I stick my hair into an elegant bun before heading down the steps with my yellow backpack.

I pick up my bow and arrows from inside the shrine and jump into the well. Inuyasha stopped waiting for me now that I've turned cold. I'll stand beside him and I'll talk to him, but he will never know the joy of having me as a mate or love. He has kikyou for that after all.  
_No more holding it in  
How many years can I pretend  
That nothing ever goes the way it should  
No more sitting in this place  
Hoping you might see it my way  
'Cause I don't think you ever understood  
That what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away  
_

I jump out of the well and head towards the village I've known as home since 4 years ago. I always felt peaceful there, like this village was separate from all war, battles, and sorrow. Kaede

stands outside the village for me now, especially when I tell her that I will bring her more medical supplies for the villagers.

She's a really nice woman. She didn't deserve to have her elder sister taken from her, only to be returned to life as a clay shell with the face and body of what she once was. Kikyou was everything I was not. She was everything I stood against, and somehow.. I ended up being just like her. Cold and ruthless.

I wish I knew how this happened, but in a sense I already did. Our hearts are easily changed, us mikoes, yet.. We're so hard and cold on the outside, before I was what I am now, I was hardly considered a miko, much less a priestess. I see the color of red and knew immediately that it as a hoari in the tree. He was sitting up in the tree, thinking, what else is new, right?

_I'm so far away  
I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything_

I walk past the hanyou in the tree. Straight into the village and into Sango. "Hey." she says to me. I smile at her. She's one of the lucky few that gets my smile now. Her Shippou Miroku and on some cases Kaede. No one else. I don't know why I chose to hide my smiles. I suppose I'll never know. We walk further into the village to find Kaede.

We walk up to her as she just finished tending to a young girl that got bee stung. I pulled my backpack off my shoulder and handed her the box with medical supplies in it. "Thank you Lady Kagome." she said to me as she walked off towards her hut to put the medicine in a safe place.

_  
No more waiting for the end  
Of every day that I will spend  
Wishing that I only had a choice  
No more pushing you away  
'Cause I'll be busy watching things go my way  
Never looking back on this anymore  
'Cause what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away  
_

We grabbed all we needed and headed off for the last of the jewel shards. Their were only a few more left out there, we heard a few rumors but nothing big, just a few low level demons I could take out without using 1 arrow.

_I'm so far away_

_I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything  
I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
Now I'm blaming you for  
Everything  
_

We walk into the battle scene before us. It looks at though hundreds of demons were killed, anywhere from fox demons to wolf demons. That's when I dawned on me. "Kouga!" I shout. I start looking frantically through the bodies of broken and bruised demons. One grabbed onto my leg and would let go. I pulled my arrow out and stabbed him with it, there's not use for a bow.

I search more and find Kouga's half live body laying on the ground near a deep hole and a white fluffy.. Oh god! "Sesshomaru!" I yell out. He raises his head up at me before he lets it fall in defeat. I tend to Kouga's wounds, not much ,just some bleeding, no major arteries hurt or anything. I walk towards Sesshomaru and hear a low growl.

I ignore it and proceed to look over the wounds the young lord has on his body. I put my hands on Sesshomaru's chest and feel him growling at me. I laugh coldly as I used my miko powers to heal him. He was worse off than Kouga was.

_I'm so far away_

Hey, hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Hey, hey I've been saved  
With sun shining on my pain  
Getting me through this day  
Hey, hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
It feels so good to say  


When I try to pull my hands away, he grabs them and looks into my eyes. I soften a bit in the big golden orbs before closing back up and smiling at him. He returns the smile and reaches his hand up to my face and holds my cheek. "Oi." Inuyasha said, bring the moment, I silently cursed the hanyou for it. "What happened here Sesshomaru?" he asked. I look towards Sesshomaru's way, waiting for an answer. "We were misinformed. We were told Naraku would be here. But it was just a bunch of decoy demons." he tells us. "Okay, but how did you get so bad?" he asked. Some

sort of unknown look In his eyes. "You see these demons around me?" he points casually to about 30 headless demons. "They took my sword and held my hands as they gashed me with my own blade. I managed to shake them off and kill them, but my wounds got the better of me and I fell, unconscious." he explained.

I look up at him with sorrow in my eyes. He's hot you know? Nice well built chest, nice smile, cute ears, beautiful face.. And his eyes I just can't explain them.. "Did you hear what I said Miko?" I was snapped from my thoughts by his voice. "Uhm. No I'm sorry, I didn't.." I say. I actually blush for the first time in a year. He smirked.

"Sesshomaru." I hear someone say. I look behind him to find Jaken, in a pretty bad shape. "Where's Rin?" I ask them. "She's home.. I didn't want her to come and get hurt so we left her at my castle.." Sesshomaru told me. I nodded my head and fixed up Jaken 's wounds.

"Well, c'mon Kagome, we've got to go searching some more." Inuyasha says to me. I turn my head to look at Sesshomaru. I turn back to Inuyasha and say "I don't want to come back with you."

_I'm so far away  
I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you I'm so far away  
_


End file.
